


Knowing me, knowing you

by AmethystLabyrinth



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystLabyrinth/pseuds/AmethystLabyrinth
Summary: Tugger wants Misto to be more open and honest with him. Misto dose his best and Tugger response in kind.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Knowing me, knowing you

It was the first time Tugger and he had fight…as mates. Misto supposed he was the one at fault. He kept secrets not bad secrets, or ones that would hurt Tugger, buthe was secretive. Being a magic cat it was his nature to be vague and aloof, Tugger wanted him to be more open with him and he had been hesitant not really understanding what Tugger wanted. Tugger knew of his powers, true appearance, they even shared a human family and home, how more open could he be? What really had made Tugger mad at him was when he had said, “A goodmagician never reveals his secrets.” And Tugger had hissed and growled at him in anger and frustration and stalked away. Misto didn’t like Tugger hissing and growling at him he didn’t like it at all and he really didn’t like Tugger being really mad at him. Well if Tugger wanted him to be more open and honest then he’d be more open and honest. It hadn’t been easy finding Tugger, he had a lot of different dens and hiding places. But he eventually did find him, Tugger was sulking in his very first den and old bread box. He barely fit in it now.

“Tugger?” Misto said softly poking his head inside. Tugger’s golden eyes meet his green ones. “Can-can you come out? I have something to tell you, it’s important and I want to know that you’re really listening.”

Tugger begrudgingly crawled out, and sit down next to Misto, but didn’t say anything.”

“What I have to tell you isn’t easy for me,” Misto began hesitantly. “I’ve never told anyone this before, not my parents, or my uncle. I suppose the only other cat who knows about this would be The Everlasting Cat.”

Tugger’s perked up at hearing this, what was Misto going to tell him?

“When I was a kitten too little too come to the junkyard, my uncle used to come too my mother’s human house to help watch me. And he would teach me the songs for the ball, well one day he sung Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats. Hearing about all the different cats I asked my mother later that night what kind of cat I was. I guess she didn’t understand the question since she didn’t hear uncle singing to me and told me I was a Tuxedo, only,” Misto paused and Tugger’s jaw slowly began to drop.

“I didn’t know what a tuxedo was or that it meant my pattern and then when I said it, it came out as Quaxo.”

“Misto are you telling me….?”

“So when I saw my father I told him ‘I’m a Quaxo’ I said the same thing to my mother and uncle and then when uncle brought me here to meet everyone and I kept on saying ‘I’m a Quaxo’ and the adults thought they were correcting my grammar so they kept telling me just to say ‘I’m Quaxo’ and I did,” He said raising his paws helplessly. “Because I didn’t know any better or understand. And everyone started calling my Quaxo and by the time I learned about having three different names and how we named ourselves it was too late.”

“You accidentally named yourself?” Tugger asked him shocked.

“Yes,” Misto answered with great difficulty. “I supposed I don’t seem so very clever now to do I?”

“But what about your pride?” That was what Tugger loved most about him. Quaxo had so much pride about little things, his name being one of them or at least that’s what Tugger had thought.

“Well it is in the Naming of Cats, that’s something to be proud of! And-and not only that, but I have a song for with my other name in it, which I have you to thank for and not any other cat in the tribe can boast about that!” He said this time his voice was filled with pride. “But that’s the story of my name and you may do with it as you will,” He finished hurriedly.

Tugger blinked realizing what Quaxo was saying without saying it. ‘You can keep this to yourself or you can tell the whole tribe and embarrass me the choice is yours. It was humbling and the fact that Tugger was the only one he told this too. Oh but Tugger would never do anything to hurt Mistoffelees pride for the world. It was his turn now tell Misto something he never told anyone ether.

“I was the runt of my litter,” Tugger began. “I know by looking at me now you’d never have guessed, but I was and they used to call me the runt. Cats and humans that’s say how’s the runt? Is his little tummy full? He’s going to be a tougher than the rest of them when he grows up. I didn’t really understand what they meant and when your a little kitten the words get all jumbled together.”

“Tugger you don’t mean…?” Misto asked.

"One day I said ‘I’m The Rum Tum Tugger. And everyone started calling me that and then later like you I learn about the three names…”

“You accidentally named yourself too?” Misto said almost unbelievingly.

Tugger nodded. “I’m not going to tell the others about your name and whether you tell the others about my name is up to you.”

“Why would I want to tell the others?” Misto said. “It’s none of their business.”

They sat in silence staring off into the distance.

“Tuxedo,’ Tugger said softly turning to Misto.

“Runt Tummy Tougher,” Misto respond in kind turning to him as well. They both burst out laughing and flew into each others arms nuzzling and licking each other affectionally.

“We really are perfect for each other,” Tugger said before licking the top of Misto’s head.

“Yes, what other cats are there who accidentally names themselves?” Misto as he began to lick Tugger’s neck making other cat purr in ecstasy.

Meanwhile at the other end of junkyard,

“Bombalurina, Munkustrap? How did you both come up with your names?” Jemima asked them her eyes wide with curiosity.

“Um…” The two older cats said simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my firm belief that cats accidentally names themselves and are too embarrassed later to tell anyone.


End file.
